


Kako's Worst Day

by PissAnon



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PissAnon/pseuds/PissAnon
Summary: Kako needs to pee during class. Can she hold it in?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Kako's Worst Day

The classroom was full and the teacher droned on and on yet Kako wasn't paying attention as she forced herself to scribble away in her notebook, rubbing her legs together. The tinge of pee down in her bladder was growing and becoming hard to ignore as she continued to force herself to listen to class.

Kako bit down as she continued to rub her legs together. She was desperate, so desperate and she needed to pee now. She could feel it threatening to pour out and pour out fast. It had become a emergency. Placing one hand between her legs she raised her other hand.

"Umm sensei."  
"Yes"  
"Can I go to the toilet?" asked Kako pleading desperately.  
"No." The teacher dispassionately replied. "You have to wait."

Her eyes almost in tears, Kako went back to holding pushing her hand in further and further into her panties. The dam was so close to bursting and yet she had to hold it in, she had to hold it in or else she would lose it.

Kako began rapidly tapping the floor with both her feet but that annoyance only made the liquid sloshing around and become more painful.

Gripping her pen as hard as she can she stared at the clock. 10 minutes just 10 more minutes and she would be free.

Kako pushed her legs together and grind them against one another as if her legs would add some further shield against the impending burst.

The clock continued to tick, taunting her as Kako tried so hard using everything she had to keep it in.

"Natsume-san, please read the 3rd paragraph."

With her free right hand Kako opened up her book with her left hand still in place against the dam.

"Both hands. Hold up the textbook with both hands. You are a Western Young woman not a Eastern animal."

"No No please don't" Kako was almost in tears as she pleaded with her teacher not to make her to do this to take away the hand that was helping her hold it in but he just stared back dispassionately. With no choice left she picked up the book with both hands and began reciting.

The clock continued to tick as Kako recited. Without her hand holding had become much harder. All she had left were her legs and increasingly weak bladder muscles as the pee just kept pushing and pushing. It drips like tap water into a jug until the jug was filled to the brim. Her only thought was how much she needed to see. But she had to hold it in Kako told herself, she had to hold it in until the end of the class so she continued to endure. Her legs continued to squeeze and rub to stave off the tide. The clock continued ticking and the droplets continued to drip, drip, drip.

Pssshhh

"No no no."

The piss shot out of Kako's white with floral printed panties. The bursting dam let forth a river of pee that soaked her red plaid skirt as it overflowed from the sides of her chair and from the front. Giving up Kako spread her legs and allowed the pee to simply flow onto her panties her skirt and onto the floor. Kako buried her hands into her hands and cried as the pee flowed forth and littered onto the floor into a growing puddle.

Meanwhile the rest of the class gasped in shock as one of their own wet themselves. The girls closest to Kako moved away in disgust from the growing puddle.

Kako continued to cry as she peed and peed. When she was done she was inconsolable, inconsolable at how disgusting she felt. She could feel the warm wetness against her butt, her panties wet and clinging. She was a grown 13 year old girl and she had peed herself. 

The class started to jeer and laugh, laughing at the girl who could not hold it in. The jeers and laughs only made Kako cry harder as she sat in her wetness and atop her pee.

It was Kako's worst day.


End file.
